


2035

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This will probably be my last case." Greg said solemnly.</p><p>Bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2035

"This will probably be my last case." Greg said solemnly, taking the mug of tea that John passed to him. "We need your help with it. This guy - this rapist - he's going for a specific type and we cannot seem to work out why. Maybe fresh eyes will see something we've missed?" he looked up at Sherlock who was flicking through the case file.

John sat on the chair opposite Greg and studied the Detective Chief Inspector. He looked tired. John couldn't help thinking that his imminent retirement couldn't come soon enough, although it was clear that Greg himself disagreed.

Sherlock passed the file to John. "Of course we'll help." he said, smiling at the DCI. "You should start by looking for female teen deaths from about six months ago. Somebody fitting the type but not a victim. She'll probably be a sister or maybe a close cousin."

Greg nodded wearily.

"You two will be coming on Saturday?" he asked, finishing his tea and placing the mug down on the table.

"Of course." John replied, taking a sideways glance at his husband. "We'll both be there. And Hamish too. He's very excited about dressing up as a pirate!"

Hamish, for all John's genes, was so like Sherlock.

"We'll see you there then." Greg said, chuckling as he stood. "He'll be brilliant."


End file.
